The Isle of the Champions
by L0rd Aurastorm
Summary: One year. 18 badges. The top Trainers worldwide have all flocked to the Isle, the toughest Gym circuit in existence. Nico Flanagan is one of the innumerable aspiring Trainers aiming for the title of Pokemon Master. When you throw in a crazy evil syndicate hellbent on a prophecy, ancient secrets, and a tendency to get into near apocalypse, what do you get? The Isle. ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. The Dare

**What's up guys? It's Aurastorm with a [rewrite] of my old story, **_**Isle of the Champions**_**! **

**Yes, this is a SYOC story, so I'll leave the form down below for you guys to fill out!  
>I wanted to redo this one because it was my highest reviewed story, and I feel like I can do so much better on this than before. So this is my second crack at it!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

I cannot believe that that I got this dare on the stupid 5 _**(1) **_gum brand. After all, Skylar, Diane, Kennedy and I were screwing around, and I thought that it would be a great idea to do the dare. Last time I had- sorry, _chose, _to, I got electrocuted by my own Luxray. So fun.

Anyway, the dare itself is easy: Make a video about your Pokemon battling life (if you have one), and then show it to your family. Arceus, no. If there is one thing I'm not good at, it's being on camera. Getting inundated with interviews didn't help my scopophobia. Here goes.

~/\/\/\~

(3rd Person POV)

A sixteen-year old boy looked curiously into the camera. He had messy black hair along with mahogany brown eyes. The boy also didn't sport a mustache or beard or anything, and he didn't have any elusive stubble. He was hovering around 5'10'', which seemed a bit off-putting, since the air around him seems to make him look like he's 6' easily. He seemed to work out a bit, as his arms had a bit more muscle than an average teenager of his age. He got up to stretch, inadvertently showing off his leg muscles. They were well developed, like a runner's muscles or maybe like a marathon runner's.

He was wearing an orange T-shirt with faded words on the front with gray shorts to go with it (the color palette didn't match very well). As he sat back down, he blinks a few times before taking a deep breath. He reaches towards the camera.

~/\/\/\~

**Nico's Flat, Twinleaf Town**

(Nico's POV)

"Alright… Camera on, and here we go!" The camera beeps, signifying the beginning of a recording.

I take a deep breath before starting. "My name is Nico Flanagan. I'm doing this because of a stupid Truth or Dare thing, but whatever. But let's start from the basics. I was born in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. I also grew up there in Twinleaf with my (best) friends Diane, Skylar, and Kennedy. Diane was the girly-girl, while Kennedy was the tough girl who could whip your butt if you crossed the line. Skylar was a quiet kid who really didn't talk that much, yet he was one of the loyalist people on the face of this planet.

We all got our starters on the same day. Diane and Kennedy both got a Piplup, and Skylar chose Turtwig, which left me with Chimchar.

I wasn't mad or anything. I actually wanted Chimchar. We had decided earlier that we would travel together and support each other in the Pokémon League and the Grand Festival.

Eventually, I had eight badges and a great rotation of Pokemon with me. My Chimchar had evolved into Infernape in an intense battle with the ex-Team Galactic boss Cyrus. I also had a Staraptor, a Luxray, a Lucario, a Garchomp, and a Weavile. Back home was where I sent back the Pokemon I wasn't using. We had a pond with a small grove of trees in our backyard. So I imagined that to be a good idea. I had a shy Roselia and a loner Toxicroak back home. The eleven Pokemon really got me through some tough ones." I had to cough real quickly, interrupting my roll of momentum. The cough got annoying, so I ran and got myself a glass of water. I drank it all down rapidly, now wanting to keep talking about my journeys for some odd reason.

"In the Pokemon League, I had to fight Cynthia in the final round. My Weavile was able to defeat Cynthia's Garchomp, but not unscathed. He now has a 6-inch scar on his left arm from Garchomp's Slash. I'm not blaming her [Cynthia] at all. I mean, that's what happens in battle ad Weavile knew the risks of going up against a pseudo-legendary, especially one like Cynthia's Garchomp.

Meanwhile, Diane and Kennedy hit it off in the Grand Festival, getting first and second place respectively. Skylar decided to become a Pokemon Researcher, but he could still give you a hard time with his Torterra and Honchkrow. Not to mention, he's now best friends with Dialga and Palkia. It is _really _long and complicated and involves the McPoké chicken salad.

We split up after that. Diane and Kennedy entered the newly-added Kanto contest circuit while Skylar stayed back in Sinnoh to assist Professor Rowan in his research. I departed to go to Hoenn, where a new adventure awaited me. After becoming Champion, I decided that I wanted to travel more than I wanted to stay and run the Sinnoh League. Most Champions do this; the first one coming to mind is Cynthia. So I left the Champion spot and kept traveling. If I wanted it, I could always win it back… I hope.

I took Roselia only with me to Hoenn. Immediately when I got to shore, I found an injured Treecko. I quickly took it to a Pokemon Center, where he recovered and then joined my team. Soon, I was at the conference with a Sharpedo, Salamence, Loudred, the injured Treecko (who evolved into a Sceptile), Zangoose, and my Roserade who I brought from Sinnoh. Also sent back home was my Gardevoir along with my Flygon. I got into the Top 8 with that team, alternating between my Pokemon back home and the ones I caught in Hoenn. I lost to a guy named Darryl, who had a super-strong Metagross that took me three Pokémon to take it out." Another pause to take a breath. So far, so good.

"From Hoenn I went to Johto. Loudred came with me. I had lost two Poke Balls, so I only had four Pokemon until I received a Ninjask with an extra Poke Ball from some stranger in Blackthorn City. I was able to find the Poke Balls because I had sent them back home by accident. Empty. What kind of a Cubone-head would do that, right?

I started on a catching frenzy, making up for the stupid mistake. I had my Ninjask from the stranger, Loudred, who evolved into Exploud, a Nidorino from Koga's Gym, a Houndour who was involved in illegal Pokemon trade and an Ampharos who was raised on an abusive farm forced to power the farm's electricity.

Anyway, the Johto League really was difficult. With my numerous Pokemon, I was hotly contested but was eliminated in the Top 16 by Kyle, a Dragon-type Dragon Master form Unova who had an OP Haxorus. I made myself a mental note to catch myself one when I head to Unova.

Next was Kanto, which fared better for me. I had taken Nidorino with me because I knew in Mount Moon I could find a Moon Stone and get a Nidoking. Along with Nidoking, I had captured a Starmie and a Gengar. In Viridian Forest, there was a Bug Catcher who wanted his Beedrill to go with me, so he gave her to me. My last Kantonian Pokemon was a Sandslash who saved me from a nasty encounter with a biker gang.

The fates were with me this time around as I survived my quarterfinals match against a really tough guy named Gary. His Pidgeot was super strong for sure. I the semi-finals, I got crushed by a guy named R. He seemed to know my every move. Not surprisingly, he went on to sweep the whole League, losing _only two Pokemon in the process_. Hella strong Trainer if I've ever seen one.

The fifth region I explored was Unova. A fresh new batch of Pokemon became my partners as I brought no one with me this time. An Eelektross, a Zoroark, a Braviary, a Haxorus, and an Excadrill took me all the way to the finals of the Unova League, where the fate went against me as Alder's Bouffalant nailed my Heatmor with a critical hit, sealing me the silver and Alder the gold."

"Hey, Nico? Do you have the car keys? I need them," Skylar calls out loudly. I growl good-naturedly before getting up and tossing him his car keys. I had borrowed his car to get the groceries because my car was in the shop. I grumble about the "effort" needed for me to get up before I resume my little soliloquy.

"A reporter named Alexa came up to me after my battle with Alder and suggested for me to come on over to Kalos. Naturally, I went. I caught a lot of Pokemon, but didn't partake in the Kalos Pokemon League because I wanted to get home quickly and see my friends again. The battle with Champion Diantha was grueling and tough, but I managed to pull through with my Infernape's pure willpower. The thing is; my battle with Diantha wasn't official. And besides, I already was the Champion of Sinnoh, which I thought was enough. From Kalos, I have a Greninja from Professor Sycamore. I also got a Fletchinder and a playful Floette. A male Espurr caught itself for me, and a rebellious Honedge also somehow got under my control.

After all that crisscrossing the whole world, I went back home for a year and raised my Pokemon back in Twinleaf Town. I was really done with traveling. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but I just wanted to settle down.

Which brings us to the present. Thanks for watching guys, and please don't ever make me do this again. See ya."

I reach behind the camera and stop it, making sure that the recording saves. Then I rush to my computer and send it to my mom and dad. Knowing them, they would send the video to everybody within a 20 mile radius. Parents sometimes.

~/\/\/\~

I will have real-world brands in this story, like 5 gum, as well YouTube, Abercrombie, and anything else necessary or that I want in here. No promises! XD

~/\/\/\~

**[OC SUMBISSION FORM]**

**Name: A realistic name, unless you have a good logical reason for it**

**Gender: Male/Female**

**Age: Pretty self-explanatory. Make it anything… let's say 13 and over.**

**Appearance: Describe as much as possible. Hair colors, facial features, any visible birthmarks, go for it!**

**Pokemon: Any six Pokemon, non-legendary. Move-sets and personalities will be needed to "flesh" out the Pokemon and their reactions to different situations.**

**Backstory: Basically what they did before coming to the Isles. It can be deep, or it can be simple. Your choice.**

**Personality: Again, describe as much as possible. Don't just use words such as bad, nice, cool. Be creative and make them unforgettable!**

**Achievements: What they have accomplished, so I know why they deserve to be at the Isle.**

**Other: Anything else I missed or anything you want to add.**

~/\/\/\~

And that's a wrap! For the OC's, please PM them to me, and I'll PM you back to tell you if your OC's been accepted.

It already feels good being back on this storyline…

Aurastorm out, ciao!


	2. Skylar Actually Got Something?

**L0rd Aurastorm here again! This time it's Chapter 2 of **_**The Isle of Champions! **_**Not much to say here except that I've received quite a few OC's already! Here's a list of the people who have submitted an OC:**

**SaiyaStyles**

**Thewhatzupwriter26**

**Legacy918**

**RussianXRouletteXValentineXoxo**

**Sakura-Fiction**

**Kitsunelover300**

**UnfitDinosaur**

**Cole D. soul**

**Thanks to all who've sumbitted, and I will close the OC submission when necessary (most likely Chapter 3 or 4, so mark your calendars XD). You will know if it is closed by two things: It'll say [SUBMISSION CLOSED] in the summary of the story, and in the A/N of the first chapter, I'll leave and update saying that there are no more accepted OC's as well as the removal of the OC form.**

**Also, so sorry that I didn't get this out. This was supposed to go out last week, but… Yeah, awkward. **

**Now for the real fireworks: the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

"Hello"- Talking/Description/Narrating

"_Hello"- Thoughts/Telepathy/ Letters/Foreign Languages_

"**Hello"- Public Announcements/Texts**

"_**Hello"- PokéDex entries/Signs**_

"**Hello"- Location (often placed after page break)**

Sunlight filters into my room through my blinds. I groan, and lazily assume a sitting position in my bed. Feeling tired, I whip my deep blue comforter over my head and lie down, trying to snatch a few more minutes of sleep before I had to inevitably get up.

Unfortunately, my roommate had other plans. He grabs his megaphone from his adjacent room and sneakily walks in. Then, being the son of an Arbok he is, he screams into the megaphone as loud as his swimmer lungs can sustain.

Needless to say, I screamed. Like a girl in a horror movie. Ripping the covers off of my once-dormant body, I turn to glare at the vocal assailant. Also known as my best friend, Skylar.

Skylar's also 16. He has blonde hair style so it makes a little cliff that overlooks his forehead. His piercing green eyes show an inquisitiveness that befits a Pokemon professor. That's right. He's a Pokemon League- certified professor. His skin, naturally, is sort of tan yet sort of white. Fair enough, considering he is pretty active. The white part would be because he prefers to stay inside and play Minecraft during his off-hours when he's not working with Professor Rowan or working on his own independent project, whatever they are. Finally, his arms were a bit lanky, but his legs were a bit short for his body proportion. Apparently, that didn't do anything to his swimming abilities as he boasts three state finalist medals from our high school's swim team.

Skylar has on a T-shirt that he got at the latest Pokemon professor get-together (He forced me to go, and I got _so _bored there it wasn't even funny). Blue shorts "adorned" his legs, and in his hands was the all-bastardly megaphone that I got him for Christmas two years ago. I regret that decision so badly now.

"Wake up Nico! It's March 15, which is?"

"Which is what, Skylar? I'm not in the mood," I groan as I rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. I look for my iPhone 6, which sits on my nightstand fully charged. My hand gropes for it and picks it up. I turn it on, and I had a few text messages from Diane and Kennedy asking about Sky and I's plans for today. I'll deal with that later. First, I had to deal with Skylar. I toss my phone onto my bed and look up at Skylar.

"I don't know, I just do that to tick you off," Skylar states matter-of-factly. He then smirks before motioning with the megaphone to go and get some breakfast.

"I'll get there in a minute, Sky. Let me take a shower and get some fresh clothes on, 'kay?" I glance down at my orange T-shirt with gray shorts before grimacing. Not what I wanted to wear today. We had nothing to do today, maybe grab lunch or something with Diane and Kennedy. Before that, though, we'd have to clean up our flat.

That's right, _our _flat. After we came back journeying around Sinnoh, the four of us decided to purchase flats that are relatively close to one another so we could see each other easier. So, Sky and I got a flat, and Diane and Kennedy got another flat three floors beneath us. After all, just because you leave the position of Sinnoh Champion doesn't mean you lose the money gained, eh?

All in all, we got the most modern flats in Twinleaf Town because of the money that we all earned over the course of our trip around Sinnoh. Not to brag or anything, I had a lot more money than them from overseas battling and entering in foreign competition. Not only that, but it was pretty ideal since we were situated close to our parents so we can see them in case we miss them and want to see them. It also makes family dinners so much easier to get to.

Back to the future, anyway. I open up my closet and choose a black Imagine Dragonites_**(1) **_T-shirt with army camouflage cargo shorts. Quickly, I slip into my personal bathroom before hanging my clothes up on the door hanger. I turn the shower on and I wait for the water to heat up before tentatively stepping in. After taking off all my clothes, of course. What do you think I am, stupid?

~/\/\/\~

10 minutes later, I come out wearing the outfit that I chose for myself. I walk into my room and quickly make my bed up. I can't stand having a messy room. Some stuff placed in the wrong place, okay, that's forgivable. But having a room that looks like a department store that exploded? Sorry, but I'll pass.

After that, I slip into my uber-fuzzy Eevee slippers that "sleep" by my bed and make my way into the kitchen, where I find Skylar gorging himself on PokéCharms _**(2)**_. A jug of milk was sitting next to him, still left open and suspiciously less filled up then the last time I remember.

"Skylar?"

"Mmph!" He chews, swallows, and then tries again. "What?"

"How many bowls have you had?"

"Uh… a bowl and a half?" He replies sheepishly. I nod before snatching the red colored cereal box and peek inside. Nothing.

"Wow, Skylar. You know, you've always been addicted to PokéCharms."

"Hey, shut up! They're really good!"

"Anyway Sky. What's the plan for today? Besides training, of course."

"Well… Maybe we could do a Double Battle for training or something? And after that, Diane and Kennedy could come with us and go out for lunch or something?" Skylar plans out. His face clouds over thoughtfully. "There's that new restaurant in Shade Crossing, so we could go there."

"You mean The Shade? Good idea. Wait, where the hell's my breakfast?"

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered." Skylar moves into the pantry and produces another box of PokéCharms for me. He waggles his eyebrows humorously before throwing it to me underhand. I snag it and look to find a bowl. After I find one, I grab a spoon and reach for the jug of milk on the island, only to find that's it not there. It seems to have disappeared, along with Sky.

"…. Skylar? Where's the milk?" I shout out, my stomach grumbling hungrily.

~/\/\/\~

After breakfast and cleaning our flat, Skylar and I head to the lobby of our flat complex, where the PokéTransfer machines are located. We wave to the receptionist (Tina's her name, FYI) before pulling out our Trainer IDs. They were necessary in order to transfer Pokemon between the Trainer and the overseer of the location where their reserve Pokemon stay. In our case, Professor Rowan. Once Skylar retires to solely Pokemon research and becomes Professor Willows, he'll be doing the same thing. Hah.

I swipe my card into the machine of the right. The machine boots up, and an image of Professor Rowan appears. He smiles once he sees me, and I motion for Skylar to say hi to our professor.

"Oh, hello guys! What's up?" Professor Rowan did come off as gruff at times, but when you get to know him, he can be blatantly informal. It sometimes gives me a weird feeling. I mean, Professor Rowan! Being informal? I couldn't have ever seen that before I met him. And yet it exists.

"Hey Professor, can I switch out some Pokemon for today's training session? Sky and I are gonna have a double battle today."

"Ah. Well, let's see. Yesterday you trained Roserade, Starmie, and Fletchinder, right?"

"Yup," I quip. I already and an inkling of who I should train today, but I wasn't exactly sure. Professor Rowan, on the other hand, knows pretty damn well.

"Okay. You send those three back, and I'll send you the three you want in return, ok?"

"Yeah. I'd like Espurr, Exploud, and Weavile please. Thanks Professor!"

"No problem, Nico. And can I help you as well, Skylar?" Rowan then directs his attention to Skylar as the machine did its magic. Skylar once tried to explain to me how a PokéTransfer machine worked, but the sheer amount of advanced scientific terminology in his "delightful explanation" would've made Lysandre _**(3)**_ cry.

"I'd like it if you could send me Gallade; that would be fantastic."

"Done. Nico's Pokemon should be there right now, and Gallade will be there in a minute. Is that all, guys?"

"Yeah. Thanks Professor!" Skylar echoes, copying my line from a few seconds ago. I roll my eyes and grab my Poke Balls.

Skylar stand by the machine until his Poke Ball materializes. He picks it up and walks with me to the battlefield, which the flat complex so kindly installed into the building. They have quite a few, considering that the majority of people living here are Pokemon Trainers or Coordinators.

We open the door to Battlefield 7, which is a nice, grassy field of play. Sometimes, the complex holds blowout parties, and Battlefield 7 would be the place to go for the dance parties. The owners of the flat complex would hang disco balls from the ceiling and have the acoustics resonating around the whole battlefield. If it was Friday Night Flicks, then they would project a movie up on a ginormous screen for everyone to watch. It's awesome.

Skylar rushes to the far side and enters the trainer box. He frantically motions for me to go into the other trainer box so we could initiate our battle. I roll my eyes before striding into the box.

Immediately, I reach for my only Dusk Ball, which holds my strongest Dark type (also known as Weavile). Her typing would clash with Gallade's (who I'm pretty sure that Skylar's going to use) so that neither would have an advantage. Except that she was a speedster and had an extremely quick tempo to her attack if I ever wanted to control the battle to move as I dictate. Gallade wasn't necessary as nimble and lacked that certain ability to utterly change the tempo of the battle.

"Hey Nico! Don't be a wimp and send out your Pokemon!" Skylar's voice jars me back into reality. Damn it, Sky.  
>I grimace. I've always hated throwing out my Pokemon first as that normally puts me at a disadvantage. I grasp my Dusk Ball and throw it out. "Weavile, let's go!"<br>The Dusk Ball opens up, and the Dark and Ice type bursts out before smirking devilishly. She's a surreptitious one for sure.

Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokemon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. She has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of her forehead. Her eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from her upper jaw.

Weavile is a devious and intelligent creature. They usually lives in cold, icy areas where they forms small packs to survive. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down their prey. Weaviles can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders. Like gang signs.

"Of course. You're using Weavile for Gallade, aren't you? There's no type advantage for you, you know that?" I look at him with narrowed eyes. Sky's sometimes too sharp for his own good. He continues victoriously. "Now, your next one?"

I move to the Poke Ball positioned last in my party. This guy normally cranks up the party whenever he battles, although people normally don't enjoy it when he… _explodes_.

"Go, Exploud! _**(4)**_!"

The Hoenn loudmouth materializes next to Weavile. Weavile looks at him, sizing him up. She decides that he's good enough and shrugs, taking in her surroundings as she often does. Unfortunately, Battlefield 7 wasn't that special for Weavile or Exploud, after all, it was just a grassy field. I couldn't see how that would help me or Weavile.

Exploud is a large blue bipedal Pokémon with a large mouth. He has two peg-like teeth on each jaw. He also has protruding tubes with holes along his body: seven along the crest on his head, four on his elbows and knees, two along his back, and two on the end of his two tails. These holes serve to suck in air to increase its noise-based attacks and to make noise itself. The holes along Exploud's head-crest and tails are tipped with yellow, and the holes along his back have yellow semicircular patterns at the sides. His red eyes also add on to its look of intimidation. There is a semicircle on his belly, which is rarely seen due to his giant mouth. Finally, his arms have three thin stripes below its elbow and three fingers. Each foot has four claws, three in the front and one in the back, and a yellow paw pad.

Exploud's bellowing is capable of triggering earthquakes and can be heard from over six miles away. My Exploud only raises his voice when he's in battle. Exploud communicate their feelings to others by producing whistle-like sounds. Wild Exploud live in caves.

Skylar pulls out his PokéDex, having not registered Exploud into his virtual encyclopedia. The PokéDex buzzes, "_**Exploud triggers earthquakes with the tremors it creates by bellowing. If this Pokémon violently inhales from the ports on its body, it's a sign that it is preparing to let loose a huge bellow.**_"

Skylar blows out a breath of air. "Well, that's nice to know. A loudmouth who can qualify as a terrakinetic, making earthquakes with his voice? Wish I had one. My turn now, huh?"

I smirk, mirroring Weavile's devilish grin. "One's Gallade, I know that. You wouldn't use Torterra or Honchkrow as those are you 'ace in the holes'," I analyze, making the air quotes for the phrase "ace in the holes".

"Well, no hiding now, I guess. Gallade, front and center!"

The Blade Pokemon comes out of his Poke Ball, slicing the air expertly with his sword-like arms. He assumes a fighting position and stares down Weavile, who he would most likely clash with.

Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. His lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. Gallade has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of his chest and back. His arms are shaped like tonfas _**(5)**_ with extendable blades in his elbows. Gallade will use his arms like swords in order to protect someone. Gallade's head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. Gallade has spikes on the sides of his face. Gallades are naturally masters of courtesy and swordsmanship that are capable of predicting its foe's moves.

"And your next one, Sky?"

"One step ahead of you! Go, Seismitoad!"  
>I widen my eyes in surprise. Since when did Skylar have a Seismitoad?<p>

Skylar seems to read my expression before answering my question. "Remember that time when I went to Striaton City to work with Dr. Fennel and Dr. Amanita on Dream Mist _**(6)**_? Yeah, well, I found a Palpitoad in a nearby pond. Caught it and trained it to what's right in front of you. Jealous?" I grimace. Of course he'd rub it in my face.

Seismitoad is a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like Pokémon. His underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of his body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Seismitoad's hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, Seismitoad has red eyes, cyan adornments on his legs, and a long tongue. The various lumps on his body have varying capabilities. The ones on Seismitoad's head can shoot a paralyzing liquid, while the ones on his hands can be vibrated to increase their punching power. Finally, he can also vibrate the lumps as a source of torment for his opponents.

Getting a bad feeling about Seismitoad, I pull out my PokéDex and pull up Seismitoad on the Dex. After all, Sky had to have gotten Seismitoad for _some_ reason. My PokéDex reads out, "_**They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They use vibration to hurt their opponents**_." Oh boy. And that paralyzing liquid could be that answer.

"Since I pulled my Pokemon out first, you take first move. Ready, Sky?"

"As ready as I will be. The question is, are YOU ready?" He rolls down his sleeve to reveal his Mega Bracelet with the Galladite embedded inside of it. I mentally face palm as I didn't observe closely enough. Now, the necklace with the other Galladite that Gallade was wearing made more sense. Well, I'm off to a bad start.

"Gallade! Let's combine our hearts into one! MEGA EVOVLE!"

Gallade's necklace began to glow in harmony with Skylar's bracelet. A four pointed purple star emanates from Gallade's body, creating a light purple shell around the Blade Pokemon. The shell shatters, and in Gallade's place stands his Mega form, Mega Gallade.

As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on his arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on Mega Gallade's head and back give him a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use his psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Mega Gallade's upper body becomes white, and the spikes on his head elongate.

"Hah. You didn't think I had a Galladite, did you?" I don't respond, feeling sheepish. I actually didn't think that he would have one. "Anyway, Mega Gallade, Psycho Cut on Exploud! Seismitoad, use your bumps to paralyze Weavile!"

"Weavile, avoid the liquid and then strike Seismitoad's legs with Low Sweep! Exploud, charge up a Boomburst and get ready!"

Weavile swiftly dodges the weak stream of Seismitoad's paralysis liquid before rushing into the oversized toad and sweeping his feet from underneath him. As soon as Seismitoad lose his balance and tries to readjust, Weavile slashes him harshly with Night Slash, taking nice sized chunks of health away from the bulky Pokemon. Too bad I didn't keep Roserade; she would've loved this match-up with the slow Water and Ground type.

Mega Gallade sprints towards Exploud, using his psychic powers to create his dual blades as he runs. He coats them with psychic energy before slicing the air in front of him, utilizing Psycho Cut as a special attack and aiming it at my lax Exploud. Exploud looks on as the blade of psychic energy screams towards him. He hits the ground, avoiding the pink disk before doing a push-up and jumps back up. In the process, he lost his concentration on his Boomburst. No matter. He knows Crunch, and that should work for now as a distractor.

"Now Mega Gallade! Transfer into Close Combat!"

"Counter with Crunch and aim for the arm, Exploud! Weavile, trick him real good!" I call out, hoping that Weavile would be able to pick up on what I needed her to do. Exploud wasn't actually going to attack Mega Gallade head-on when he was using Close Combat. He would never win.

Smirking, Weavile punches Seismitoad in the face, goading him on rather than damaging him. The Vibration Pokemon grunts angrily and hauls himself up as he vibrates his right fist, preparing a powerful punch for the shifty girl.

Weavile draws him into Mega Gallade's path of movement, and with a calculated jump, she's able to have Seismitoad smash Mega Gallade in the face with his vibrating punch. Mega Gallade flies back, not expecting that his own ally would attack. Exploud skids to a stop before looking at me and shows me a thumbs-up. I return the gesture, and he jumps onto the stunned Seismitoad, using Crunch as viciously as a Houndoom would. Weavile rushes over to Mega Gallade, who recovers from the wake-up call before enlarging his blades to machete size. He sets his eyes on Weavile, a look of revenge in his eyes. The Blade Pokemon dashes towards my Dark and Ice type murderously.

Weavile matches his glare and prepares an Ice Beam. Mega Gallade launches himself at her. She slides out of the way smoothly, like a matador would with a Tauros, and fires her Ice Beam. The area of grass that she aims at freezes over instantaneously, and Mega Gallade crashes down onto the ice. Smoothly, he rolls and springs right back up, his machete-sized arm swords now growing even larger.

Seismitoad was trying to shoot his paralyzing liquid on Exploud, but Exploud had moved out of the way. Finally, Seismitoad throws his arms up and curls his right hand into a fist. He was getting annoyed; the stupid Exploud shouldn't be able to avoid his attacks so easily!

"Seismitoad, Drain Punch!" Skylar calls out, diverting his attention between Mega Gallade's little bout with Weavile and Exploud.

Weavile, meanwhile, was locked into a sword fight with Mega Gallade- sort of. She would make little ice daggers and spar with Mega Gallade (by spar, I mean throw the daggers at him and occasionally block his strikes), but he would smash them relatively quickly before aiming for her again

"Mega Gallade, Close Combat!"

"Weavile, use his torque against him!"

As Mega Gallade finally lands a heavy blow on Weavile, she uses his arm's momentum to spin Mega Gallade. In the split moment that he was rebalancing himself, Weavile pounces on him with double Night Slashes into the small of his back. Then, the Sharp Claw Pokemon freezes Mega Gallade into a solid block of ice. Not exactly what I wanted, but Weavile often did that. If it isn't broke, don't fix it, right?

"Hey, Sky! How's your Mega doing?" I jeer. I could almost sense Skylar getting nervous. Human logic says when you get nervous, you screw up. That's what I'm banking on. Problem is, Sky is pretty cool under pressure- most of the time.

"Shut up! Mega Gallade, work on getting out with Close Combat! Meanwhile, Seismitoad, smash that loudmouth!"

While Weavile kept re-freezing her Mega Gallade-sicle, Exploud was avoiding Seismitoad's advances quite nimbly, like he did with the paralyzing liquid. I had focused on speed and agility for him, as it would be a huge asset for him. Example A right here. Exploud expertly swerves around Seismitoad, infuriating the Water and Ground type even more. Exploud's body flashes by me once as I catch a glimpse of his arm and the air hole at the end of his elbow. _Wait…_

"Exploud, make a vibration punch like Seismitoad does!"

Skylar looks at strangely. "What?"

Exploud inhales and vibrates his right fist with a predecessor to a Boomburst I guess, whipping his body around so he smashes fists with Seismitoad and his vibration-boosted Drain Punch.

An explosion of power bursts from the contact. It was so disorienting that Weavile loses her concentration and receives a Leaf Blade to her face as Gallade finally breaks out of the icy tomb. She sprawls onto the ground, but then using the momentum to roll away and flip back up into a standing, albeit much weaker. Slowly, ice begins forming in her clenched fists; normally, this means she's pissed.

Exploud was straining, but not as much as Seismitoad was. Sensing this, Exploud uses a devious Boomburst and blows Seismitoad back a few inches. He then follows up with a bone-crushing vibration uppercut. The Vibration Pokemon gets sent to the ground after flying up. Exploud towers over him before absolutely annihilating him with a terrifying Boomburst. At point-blank range, there is no way that Seismitoad could survive that. After Exploud quiets down, I find out that I was right: Seismitoad's eyes reveal swirls, indicating that he was knocked out. He's bulky all right, but the vibration punch and point-blank Boomburst equals a fainted Seismitoad. Guaranteed.

"Return Seismitoad!" Skylar glumly recalls his Unova native before turning to face Mega Gallade. "It's just you, okay? You got this!"

Mega Gallade looks back at his trainer and nods once. Then he turn back to Weavile, who was joined by Exploud. The odds weren't looking good for Mega Gallade. At best, he could take one Pokemon down before the other one took him down.

Skylar takes a deep breath before deciding on a move. "Mega Gallade, use Psychic!"

"Weavile, Ice Beam! Exploud, Boomburst!"

The Blade Pokemon closes his eyes before thrusting his hand out at Exploud. Weavile deploys her Ice Beam at Mega Gallade's head, attempting to freeze him and distract him. Exploud inhales sharply for a good five seconds before exploding with sound.

The sound waves rip across the battlefield so quickly that poor Mega Gallade never had any time to prepare himself for the attack. He was blown back by the Boomburst. Weavile chases after him and slices into him with vicious Night Slashes before he touched the ground, like a very highly escalated game of "Don't Let the Balloon Touch the Ground". The Sharp Claw Pokemon steps away and admires her handiwork before checking for the telltale swirls in the eyes. She looks up at Exploud and grins widely. Sure enough, Mega Gallade was reverted to his normal form and was unconscious.

"I'm sorry Gallade. The odds were against you. Take a nice rest." Skylar recalls his Psychic and Fighting type before looking at me. I hold up my hands before motioning for Weavile and Exploud to come over to me.

"You guys did amazing. Come in, all right? I'll get you to a Pokemon Center ." With that, I call them back into their Poke Balls.

"So let's hurry up Nico. After all, we've got a day at Shade Crossing with our name on it!"

"Race you?"

"You'd never win."

"Okay then. One, two- hey! You can't start early, you cheating bastard!" I yell indignantly. I go ahead and give him chase. He is _not _going to beat me that easily, that's for sure.

~/\/\/\~

**Shade Crossing Mall, Twinleaf Town**

**(Nico POV)**

I walk out of The Shade, feeling content with the food in this restaurant. The _acqua pazza _(poached white fish with lightly herbed broth) _**(7)**_ was to _die _for. I mean, this restaurant did an excellent job of putting a modern twist on the traditional Orange Archipelago cuisine _**(8)**_. The only drawback was that it was a little heavy on the wallet. _Especially _if you have Diane with you. Seriously, that woman can eat her way out of a "rockslide" of food if she needed to. And then she'd ask for ice cream.

"That was fun, Skylar!" Diane says as she scrolls through her iPhone 5S and her many, _many _social media platforms. "And my Twitter feed says so too! 23 favorites and 17 retweets on the lunch! I tagged you, Nico, and Kennedy, by the way." One trait of Diane is that she can go from 0 to 100 _real _quick, and vice versa.

Kennedy groans. "Damn it Diane! I bet you couldn't live without your phone for a whole day!"

"Can so!"

"Then prove it!" Kennedy shoots back.

Diane looks down at her phone sadly before dramatically saying, "No. Never."

At this, Skylar and I lose it. It feels so good to be out with my best friends, making fun of each other and only growing closer and closer.

Diane was 5'6'' with long, black hair that went down mid-back. Today it was curled like an extra-curly French fry. She was wearing a red T-shirt with the words "We Didn't Start the Fire"__that had Fire type Pokemon all looking up while using their strongest STAB Fire type moves that they had. Black leggings were there to finish off her outfit. I thought she was pretty cute, but Sky thought that she was drop-dead _smoking_. He's had a secret crush on her since the 9th grade.

Her face was a soft white shade- but not quite. Her cheeks had rosy blushes that gave her a doll-like look, and her twinkling black eyes sealed the deal. Whenever she smiled, she would have dimples appear.

Back in freshman year, she was one of the hottest girls around, and every playboy wanted to date her. Oddly (and thankfully), she turned every single one of them down. Dating never really interested her like it did for most of the other hormonal girls in high school who just wanted to hook up with "hot" boys and get in their pants.

The other girl who was laughing with us was Kennedy. She's Diane's best friend/borderline sister from another mister. They trust each other with their lives, and it's almost impossible to break them apart and set them against each other. And if you try, well…. The last girl who tried to still has faint scars after getting in it with Diane and Kennedy.

Kennedy was 5'5'' with straight blonde hair. On special occasions, she would curl her hair, like when Diane had a formal party at a party house that she rented out. Her eyes are a piercing icy blue, which has always fit her since she's more of a straight-up, no bullshit girl than a girly-girl, like Diane.

Today she had on a deep blue T-shirt with the words "Ice Cold" in an icy color and font. To match with that, she had on white jeans which really completed what she liked to call the "Deep Freeze" look. Unsurprisingly, she was "inspired" by Elsa from Disney's Frozen _**(9)**_.

Kennedy's also had her fair share of people to crush on her, but she turned them all like Diane did. In high school, she was captain of the boxing team. She was the best one there, and that's with both boys _and _girls. I think it's safe to say that she packs a punch.

"Okay guys, so what's next?" I ask after everyone's laughter dies out. In our laughing fits, we drifted away from The Shade and towards the shopping mall center, where the designers created a place for a huge flea market, a florid park with benches and fountains, _and _modern shops like Abercrombie and Louis Vuitton. All in one.

"Well, since the flea market's here, maybe we can haggle out some cool things. You know, Sidnie told me that there are some _gorgeous _rugs here, and that we could haggle for them. She got them for 20 Poké when the seller had it up for 75!" Kennedy quips. Diane immediately agrees (no surprise), and Skylar looks at me. I shrugged. We did need a new rug since our friend Mikey "accidently" spilt his 3 A.M. coffee on our rug in the living room after we and a few others had an all-nighter playing countless rounds of FIFA™ against one another.

"Yeah, let's do it," I finalize. A cursory glance at the marketplace reveals the lack of carpet vendors. Damn it; we're actually going to have to _walk_.

We roamed around for a bit before we finally found the person selling the rugs that Sidnie recommended. The four of us move over to him. Skylar quickly begins to talk to him, checking out the rugs and looking for the one he wanted. Once he did, he'd tell me, and I check it out. Skylar normally had good taste, so I trust him with the interior designing.

Meanwhile, I would crowd watch. Mind you, it's a really interesting thing to do. I found an old man haggling passionately for Senorita Jalapenos. Further away, I see a brunette and her boyfriend happily buying goods with their hands intertwined in one another's. My eyes move back to Skylar, who motions for me to come over.

I walk over and jerk my head up in a _sup _motion. He mirrors me, and then quickly introduces me to the vendor (his name's Ferdinand).

"Okay, so we could just replace the carpet with the exact same shade and Ferdinand here has one for 15% lower price than the so-called "experts" of Carpet-Clean. What do you think?"

I muse it over for a few seconds before touching the carpet borderline gingerly as I feel for the comfort level. It felt wonderful. I look at Skylar and nod my head in approval. "Go ahead and buy it. I'm going to go with Kennedy and Diane, okay? We'll be by the glassblower about 10 yards down in case you want us."

"No problem Nico. See ya."

I head over to Kennedy and Diane, but a little scuffle behind an isolated cart catches my attention. Curiosity kills the Liepard, so I walk over there with the intent of finding out what's going on. By the time I approach the little "aisle", the people disappeared. I decided to continue, but I put one hand on a Poke Ball (Espurr's)

As I near the cart through the aisle, cries of help become more audible. "_HELP! _He's trying to mug me!" The voice was high, like a teenage girl's. Maybe she's in the pre-puberty stage?

I accelerate and turn the corner of the alleyway. The scene in front of me was not a picture of humanity as their best for sure.

There was a guy with a galaxy-colored tie-dye baseball hat in top of a teenaged girl with honey-brown hair. She was squirming and trying to get out the guy's grasp. "_HELP!_"

I dash over to the guy and tackle him hard, moving my hand from my Poke Ball and wrapping it harshly around his mid-section. He uses my sudden momentum to roll with me and to get on top of me.

"What the hell? Mind your own business!" Mr. Galaxy Hat snarls. He tries to punch me, but I move my head in time and avoid it. His fists smashes into the cement, and I laugh internally. Grappling with him, I throw him off with a heavy heave and get up, brushing off the dust. "Who are you?"

"No- no one, I swear! The boss made me do this!"

The girl with the honey blonde hair speaks up. "Hey Mister, you might wanna give me back my Pokemon otherwise this guy will beat you up for me!"

Mr. Galaxy Hat shakes his head vigorously. "Uh, no! I got them fair and square, and you're NOT going get them!"

"Uh, yes you will!" the honey-brown haired girl snaps. "My name's MayInn, and I _may _bust your face in, so yeah!" Mr. Galaxy Hat and I look at her, clearly surprised by the open show of violence.

"Hey, guy. Just give her back the Pokemon, otherwise things are going to get ugly."

Mr. Galaxy Hat snickers, taking off his hat to reveal messy, hot pink hair. "And my name's not Kenny Lewis. Wait… Damn it, Kenny!"

I glance at MayInn and look at her, shocked. "You got jumped by this guy?" I whisper while looking at him, making sure he won't run away.

"He caught me off-guard," she whispers back.

"Whatever. Anyway," I say, raising my voice so Kenny can hear me. "How about this? One-on-one, you and me. If I win, MayInn gets her Poke Balls back. If I lose, the Poke Balls are all yours. Deal?"

MayInn looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you doing? Those are MINE, and you're using them as a part of a little bet? I swear, kid-"

"The name's Nico."

-Nico, then. If you lose, I will hurt you. Badly."

I smirk and then refocus on Kenny. "So?"

"I accept. Go, Grimer!"

I grin, knowing the right Pokemon for the job. "Espurr, let's go!"

MayInn gasps. "Cool! I've never seen a Grimer!" She excitedly opens her PokéDex and aims it at the Kanto Poison type.

"_**Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ- infested fluid from all over its body**_," MayInn's PokéDex buzzes. I ignore the PokéDex entry, choosing to size up my opponent instead.

Grimer is a slimy, amorphous blob-like Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. Their body is a pungent cesspool of bacteria, which are so potent that Grimer renders soil barren and that are incapable of supporting plant life ever again. Grimer has two large eyes with beady little pupils, and a gaping mouth with a grey tongue. While they lacks any visible legs, Grimer does have two arms with three digits on each hand. They is constantly oozing; endlessly leaking a germ-infected fluid from all parts of their body. Pieces of poisonous sludge often break off during travel, and from these pieces new Grimer will begin to grow. When combined with another Grimer, they produces new poisonous compounds.

Due to Grimer's lack of a solid form, they are capable of squeezing into any space or crevices with relative ease. Grimer uses this to penetrate sewage pipes so that they may feed off of the filthy waste water inside. They happily consume and thrive off nearly any form of waste or refuse. Grimer can be found in polluted lakes and streams, as well as within cities and factories where trash and industrial waste can be found.

Meanwhile, Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. His fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of his ears—which are cream-rimmed—and his paws, which have short cream "socks". He has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. Espurr has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. His has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. His ears, which are quite large in proportion to his body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When his mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on his upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence.

"Espurr, Psyshock!"

"Grimer, dodge!"

Surprisingly, the Sludge Pokemon was able to avoid the barrage of psychic orbs- but only the first bout. After that, Espurr's second time around connected solidly with Grimer, sending him flying back into a shop's wall.

"Grimer, use Toxic!" Kenny calls out. The Psyshock seemed to have taken more out of Grimer than expected as per the expression of panic beginning to descend onto his face.

Espurr's eyes glow pink before fading away. The Toxic attack is stopped mid-way through its trajectory. He smashes it into the ground before firing another barrage of Psyshocks.

Poor Grimer wasn't able to react in time, and he was decimated by Espurr and his psychic arsenal. The swirls appear in Grimer's eyes, and I smirk again. Nice try Kenny.

Kenny recalls glumly before looking up to me. "Here you go, Nico." He turns to MayInn. "And, I'm truly sorry MayInn. I was just trying to make ends meet for myself." He hands me the six stolen Poke Balls.

"Thanks Kenny. And listen, I don't hold grudges. Just don't do it again, okay?" MayInn says.

"Really? Thank you. Goodbye now, I need to heal Grimer." Kenny dashes off towards the nearest Pokemon Center.

I look at MayInn with newfound respect. Not many teens would forgive and forget that easily. Now that I had a good chance to look at her, she looked like she was 13. MayInn was around 5'2'' with honey-brown hair that reaches to her hips. Her hazel eyes were bright and inquisitive, and she had a beauty mark under her right eye. She produces a black headband and pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"Thank you so much Nico! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't seen us fighting."

"No problem. Uh... Do you want to meet my friends?" I offer. She nods, placing her Poke Balls on her belt before motioning for me to take the lead.

_Well, she seemed nice, right?_

**And that's a wrap! If you want to submit an OC, then the form is in Chapter 1. I'm thinking of closing it in Chapter 4 or so.**

~/\/\/\~

**Imagine Dragons, anyone? Also, tell me your favorite band(s), if you have any XD**

**Cereal references for the win here…**

**This is a slightly AU-ish universe, with Lysandre being somewhat sane and some game characters existing like Amanda from Striaton City.**

**Get it? Because he **_**explodes**_**? No? Okay…**

**Tonfas are little blades that you grasp. They slip onto your arms like sheathes, I guess, and they extend past your hands. I would look it up on Wikipedia to see the picture to really understand.**

**See number 3 above**

**This dish is pretty nice if well prepared. The fish has to be performed right to make the dish "work" in my opinion.**

**From now, I'll be associating the Italian culture with the Orange Archipelago (i.e., language, food, customs)**

**Sorry… I couldn't help myself…**

~/\/\/\~

**And that is all! Please leave me reviews to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if I can improve anywhere.**

**Aurastorm out, ciao!**


End file.
